Nightmares
by UnknownPresence
Summary: Flippy's suffering from nightmares... Flaky's there to help. A Flippy/Flaky story! :D Also, my first ever oneshot!


It was a late summer night. Flippy laid in bed next to his sleeping girlfriend, Flaky. It was getting really late, but he couldn't sleep. He didn't sleep much anymore. Though he tried to keep quiet every night. If Flaky knew he wasn't getting much sleep, she'd think something was wrong. But nothing was. Well, nothing serious, anyway. It was just that whenever Flippy slept, he had terrible nightmares. Nightmares of the war, of death and bloodshed, and of... him. His alternate self. The version of him that arose during the war and hadn't left ever since. The version of himself that terrified him, showed him exactly how far he'd go... and all the terrible acts he committed while on the battlefield. So, there he laid, thinking. Thinking about him and Flaky, and how it all came to be. It was on a Sunday afternoon in April. They had been good friends for a while, and he had really fallen for her. He remembered finally asking her out, and how they had been going steady ever since. They had moved in together about mid-July, and things seemed great. Except, of course, for the interference of his war-torn alter-ego. He had tried to overcome it, but nothing he tried worked. At least, not permanently. Flaky did all she could to help, too. Still, there was almost no luck. Now, this isn't to say it didn't help. It really did, and he rarely actually flipped out anymore, but there were still some instances when it happened. It even happened when eating dinner with Flaky's family. Needless to say, it didn't go well. The more Flippy thought about all of this, the more tired he got. Eventually he drifted off to sleep. He awoke in a darkened forest. Flippy sensed something suspicious in this unfamiliar territory and kept his guard up. As he walked through, he saw his friends, Cuddles, Giggles, and Flaky, sitting on some logs, as if they were camping. There was a waterfall behind them, running into a lake, and the group was gathered around a campfire. They invited him to come and sit with them. He went and sat beside his girlfriend and they got to talking. The conversation was very brief as it was cut short by a knife. Flaky had been stabbed. It suddenly became night. The trees lost their leaves, the waterfall stopped, leaving just the lake behind them, and everything got even darker. This was a true nightmare. Flippy looked over in horror to see his 'other self' holding a bloodied knife, laughing as he did so. Flippy, now panicking, not knowing what to do, cautiously approached Flaky's body. As he got there, his alter-ego jumped down and tried to stab him. Flippy got the upper hand and overpowered his other side, and looked down into the water. He saw only his own reflection, holding the bloodied knife. He screamed and dropped it, looking around him to see the scattered, mutilated bodies of his friends, and he realized what he had done. Flippy woke from the dream, still panicked. He calmed down a bit and looked around. It was his room. The one he was so familiar with. Flaky beside him, still alive, smiling in her sleep. He felt a little better, but was still more than a little shaken. He got up out of bed as quietly as he could and checked the clock. It read 3:37. 'Dammit,' he thought, 'I was only asleep for half an hour.' He went and sat in his chair on the other side of the room, thinking about the horrible nightmare. He was shaking from the whole experience. He had never had a nightmare that bad before. That dark, that disturbing, that... real. Suddenly, he heard something. "Flippy?" This made him jump, as he didn't expect it. He then clued in as to what had happened. "Sorry," he responded to his awoken love, "I didn't mean to wake you." "Flippy, it's 3:30," she said. "I know," he said back quietly. "What's wrong?" she asked, getting out of bed to join him on the other side of the small room, "You look really shaken up." Flaky had known Flippy had been having nightmares, though she didn't know how frequent, or severe, they really were. "Well, it was..." "Him?" Flaky asked. "...It was me," Flippy responded. "What do you mean?" Flaky asked, a mixture of confusion and concern in her voice. "It's always been me. He and I... we're the same. We share a body, we share a mind, we're basically the same person." He paused, remembering what happened. "Oh, Flippy..." Flaky said, "You and he aren't the same, you know that." "We kind of are, though," he continued, "I mean, think about it. Whenever he holds a knife, so do I. Any blood on his hands is also on mine. Whenever he kills anyone..." he paused again, letting his own words sink in. After the brief pause, he continued. "I... I just don't want to be like him, Flaky. You know what I mean?" "You're not like him," she said. "You and he are not the same. Think about it this way; you've never wanted to kill anyone, you've rarely shown signs of aggression, and you're by far the nicest person I've ever met." "So... you don't blame me?" "Of course not," she said reassuringly. Flippy smiled. He had calmed down a lot. "...Thanks," he said, "I love you." "I love you too," she responded, as the couple headed back to bed, "Now, try to get some sleep." "Yeah," he said. 'If I can,' he thought to himself. 'Then again, Flaky's right. That other version of me is completely separate from my personality. Besides, Flaky and I have made such progress in trying to get rid of him, it would be easy enough to banish him from my dreams.' 'You won't,' he heard from the back of his mind, 'I am you. As long as you exist, so do I!' 'Bullshit,' he thought back. Flippy smiled. He then leaned over and kissed Flaky on the cheek, before closing his eyes, and slowly drifting off to sleep. Maybe, just maybe, for the first time in months, he could get a full night's rest. - Hey, everyone! This is my first ever oneshot! I hope it doesn't suck, but hey, you never know. Speaking of which, feedback is GREATLY appreciated. Thank you very much. So anyway, I am currently taking oneshot requests. If you wish, I could post something regarding information about it. If you would like me to write a story about any pairing from the show, just send me a PM, and I'll get right back to you. :D In the meantime, I think I've said enough, so until next time, I hope you enjoy. Sayonara, -UnknownPresence 


End file.
